Role Change: Protector to Destroyer
by TheDragon22
Summary: After beating Sasuke at the Valley of the End and bringing him back to the village, Naruto's heart is destroyed by the events that take place after his return. No longer will he be the same Naruto. Dark Powerful Naruto. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1: The Save

Role Change:

Protector to Destroyer

Chapter 1

-The Save-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that has to do with it. If I did…..Well let's just keep it at that ^_-

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu**"

"**Tailed Beast Speak**"

NaruxSaku

A/N: Hey guys! I'm gonna tell you right now, this chapter is reallyy short, this is my first time writing a Fanfic and I'm really going to need your guys' help on this haha. First of all a Shout-Out! And Special Thanks to my bud Blood Rain Falling who's also an Awesome Fanfic writer, and second, this fic is going to be a Dark Powerful Naruto, you might think its generic, but like Blood Rain, I'm going to add "my own personal touches" to the story and try and keep it original. And again please, review the coming chapters and let me know what you guys think. Thanks!

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled a long, raven haired boy with purple chakra around him.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled back a golden blonde haired boy with crimson chakra around him.

Both of met with each of their attacks in the center of the waterfall of the Valley of the End, as their purple and crimson chakras turned into a black ball enveloping both figures. As their attacks struggled for control, something strange happened to the blond haired boy.

He sprouted a second tail; and with a second tail, the blonde haired boy's power increased dramatically, quickly gaining the power struggle between the two teens.

"How is he-ugggh" tried to say the raven haired boy, but cut off as the blonde's attacked reached him, screaming in pain.

As the black ball dissipated, the two boys fell to the ground in their original forms. When they landed, they layed there for what seemed hours facing the dark sky in deep thought. Rain had started to fall from the sky, removing the blood from their battered bodies. The golden blonde boy that was now sitting up and a hole in his chest was slowly healing up due to the power of the Kyuubi was Naruto Uzumaki.

The other had hair as black as night still lying on the ground and was fighting to remain alive. Naruto's Rasengan had hit him point blank in the chest and his curse mark had receded from his body, coughing up blood continuously as struggling to breathe; the great Sasuke Uchiha knew he lost.

Naruto smiled to himself. 'I've fulfilled my promise Sakura-Chan' thought Naruto. He would bring back Sasuke back to the village and Sakura would finally realize that he would do anything she asked, all for her, and then she would love him.

"Hey Sasuke…I told I would bring you back" Naruto wheezed out.

"Hmph…Whatever dobe" he replied with a small smirk

Naruto struggled to pick himself up off the ground, straining his already overstrained muscles and motioned towards Sasuke's still body. "Guess this means that I'm better than you huh teme?" he asked as he kept limping towards Sasuke. "Heh…annoying as always huh" replied Sasuke, forming a mild grin on his face. "Hehe…(wide smile)…You got it! In fact when we get back-" Naruto couldn't finish as his eyes went wide and his body became paralyzed. Then started to fall forward, slowly gaining speed.

'Damn…' was Naruto's last though before everything went black.

But the blonde's body never hit the floor as another silver-haired figure appeared in flicker and caught the blonde's body before it hit the ground, and slowly placing him on the floor on his back.

"So…" said Kakashi, still focused on Naruto not even looking at Sasuke, "have you decided?" he finished

"Hmph…I understand now…" said Sasuke still layed on the floor but tilting his head away from kakashi towards the cloudy sky. "I understand why his become strong while I'm left behind…" Kakashi knew what Sasuke was getting at, both of them knew why Naruto kept getting stronger, they both knew him too well now.

'Friendship…' they both thought at the same time.

After a little while, Kakashi stood up and reached into his weapons stash, shuffling through the various items in the stash. "Are you going to kill me?" asked Sasuke which caught Kakashi by surprise, "Do you want me to?" responded Kakashi. "Nah, not really" said a smirking Sasuke, "I still have to fulfill my goal"

Now Kakashi's eyes got serious and looked at Sasuke, trying to confirm if he heard what he thought he heard. "Sasuke-" he was interrupted as Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry Kakashi. I've realized that I was approaching his death the wrong way. Even though that dobe over there made me realize what to fight for, doesn't mean that I'm not kill that fucker. He did murder my entire clan after all" said Sasuke, hissing the last part with complete malice.

"I was actually going to ask you if you were going to return to the village. I didn't need your whole 'I'm gonna kill the fucker speech' you know" said Kakashi with a carefree smile, which caught Sasuke by surprise. "Heh…yea I'm going back" replied Sasuke. "Glad to hear" said Kakashi finally pulling out a green scroll with gold and red towards the end, opening it, biting his thumb, marking the scroll with his blood sideways, closing it and finally going through a series of handsigns and slamming the scroll on the ground.

"**Summoning Jutsu**" he calmly said as smoke puffed around him, revealing several ninja hounds revolving around Kakashi. "Ok guys, you take Naruto over there while I take Sasuke," said Kakashi which shocked Sasuke. He was expecting for the hounds to take him while Kakashi took Naruto. "Don't be so shocked Sasuke, you've already experienced Naruto's healing ability once already haven't you" "wait, how did you-" "I can sense the level of lightning chakra within him Sasuke, you've hit him three time with the Chidori, and from the looks of it two of them connected." Sasuke was shocked but then calmed remembering that this was Kakashi, not went past him. "Yea…I did.." Sasuke replied. "but doesn't he need more aid than I do, I mean he only hit me-" Sasuke stopped when he noticed Kakashi shaking his head and point his thumb over his back towards Naruto…and then he saw what had happened before during their fight, which completely caught him off guard and went wide eyes. Naruto's chest hole which covered almost his whole chest area was two times smaller! "See…he can handle himself" Kakashi said.

"Anyways…we need to get going, or else you'll die here" said Kakashi walking towards Sasuke and picking him up slowly, careful not to injure him anymore than he already was.

Glancing back at the hounds, Kakashi gave them a nod and disappeared into the forest along with the hounds.

'Your something else Naruto…your something else…' thought Kakashi

Looking at Naruto also was Sasuke who was now on Kakashi's back, thinking about Naruto's words during the fight and the images that appeared while their jutsus clashed.

'hmph…I guess we can finally have an actual bond huh…brother…"

Done with the first chapter, and I know I didn't give Naruto any screen time to have fun and kick ass and all that fun stuff, but that for later ^-^ this one was just based on what Sasuke decided to do after thinking over Naruto's words. But I promise that the next chapter…well let's just say that thing will…heat up! ^_- Anyways later! And thanks for reading and hope you keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Success

Role Change:

Protector to Destroyer

Chapter 2

-Success-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that has to do with it. If I did Naruto would wear RED AND BLACK! Haha, comment if you agree!

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu**"

"**Tailed Beast Speak**"

NaruxSaku

A/N: Yo Yo Yo! Haha thanks guys for the reviews! They really cheer me up and make me want to write more. I wrote this chapter while listening to "Again" by Yui, it's the first opening song from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood haha. Another short chapter, but I have my reasons, please read the note at the end when you finish reading for my reasoning.

*** In Konoha ***

** Village Gates **

A certain pink haired girl was sitting on the bench near the village front gate, where she was placed that fateful night of Sasuke's departure, along with the blonde haired Hokage, Tsunade.

'_It's been_ _nearly a whole day now…I hope Naruto can bring back Sasuke…so they both don't have to go through the same fate we went through…_' thought Tsunade staring into space, recalling the images and feelings of her past, when Orochimaru left and she and Jiraya went after him.

Returning from her memories, the blond Hokage glanced at Sakura, knowing she was worried about her comrades, and then raised her head to face the roaming clouds above.

"Don't worry Sakura, they'll be fine. We both know that knucklehead too well. He will bring Sasuke back." said Tsunade in a comforting manner. Gaining a slight chuckle from Sakura at the mentioning of Naruto's well known nickname, which quickly ended, "But what if Naruto doesn't bring him back? What if Naruto's hurt? What if they both don't come back?..." Sakura said, slowly lowering her tone with each question.

Tsunade smiled at the fact that Sakura finally realized her feelings for Naruto, even thought she was completely oblivious to the fact, "Sakura, if I know Naruto, he will use everything in his power to bring Sasuke. Leave it up to the Number One Unpredictable Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja to make the impossible possible, so calm down," Tsunade stated firmly but comforting too and noticed Sakura suddenly got teary-eyed, "Sakura, don't cry anymore, it'll be fine," said Tsunade.

"N-Naruto?…" asked Sakura quietly almost in disbelief.

"Yes Sakura, Naruto will be fin-"

"Is that…Naruto?..." Sakura asked with a higher tone.

The blonde Hokage turned to face the village gate since her back was facing it and Sakura looked close who was already facing the gate. They both saw multiple figures heading towards the gates. At first, they were just black figures due to the sunsets glare, but then both could make out spiky blonde and white hair, four legged creatures, but the shock came to both as their eyes widened in disbelief and joy when they could finally see the orange jumpsuit they all knew too well to mistake and the masked ninja.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Sakura out of pure joy of seeing her comrade with tears already water falling from her eyes.

"Would you look at that! He did it!" said a joy-filled Tsunade, avoiding the urge to start crying and go to her 'son'. She wanted to maintain her posture just in case other people were watching and could not see that her weakness was the safety of Naruto.

"Yo" said a smiling Kakashi, still walking towards Tsunade, and Sakura who was now running towards him while Tsunade settled for walking. He was carrying something rather large on his back.

"Is he ok?" asked Sakura kneeling right next to the dog that was carrying Naruto, her tear still water falling from her eyes, worried about her friends health. "Yea, but we need to get them both to the hospital as soon as possible," said Kakashi in a stern tone, which quickly went noticing Sakura's movements suddenly stopped and started to turn towards him when he said 'both.'

Sakura's eyes widened as huge as the moon if not, larger when she saw an unconscious Sasuke's on Kakashi's back. "Sa-Sa-Sas…ke…" she muttered in between her constant sobs, happy to see her friend again who she feared would never come back, yet Naruto brought him back.

Sakura shed new tears realizing Naruto's promise to her of bringing Sasuke back, "Thank you Naruto…thank you!" she cried joyfully. "Thank you so much!"

Tsunade just watched Sakura from a few feet away, cherishing the beautiful image of the friends and sensei coming together once again at the village gate in the sunset, _'Is that how we could of looked like if we brought him back?...' _she thought to herself, again remembering when her own comrade left the village.

Snapping from her trance, Tsunade walked up to Kakashi to inform her of the situation on the mission, "Kakashi, report!"

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but we really need to get these two to the hospital, especially this one here on my back. Unless you want him to bleed to death though" said Kakashi, finishing sarcastically smiling.

"Right!" said Tsunade releasing some chakra signaling for the ANBU to appear. Suddenly five masked ANBU appeared behind Tsunade, "Do you request our assistance Hokage-sama?" asked the middle ANBU indicating he was the leader.

"Yes, I need you to escort these two ninja to the Leaf Hospital immediately! This is an urgent assignment seeing that they are severely injured!" stated the blonde Hokage to the ANBU.

"Do not worry Hokage-sama, we will make sure to get there as soon as possible!" said the leader as his teammates headed towards the two unconscious teens. Carefully picking them up and placing them on their backs. "Horse! Stay ahead of Swan and Ox with me while Tiger stays behind us covering our flank. Swan and Ox, stay in the middle. Understood!" ordered their leader to his teammates, and they nodded and disappeared into the nearby trees around the gates, heading towards the Leaf Hospital.

"So, Kakashi…how was the mission?" asked Tsunade turning to see the man pick up Sakura from the floor where she was sleeping due to the continuous crying and holding her in his arms, a peaceful expression fixed on her creamy face.

"Success!" said Kakashi turning around showing his well known crescent-eyed smile, causing to Tsunade to smile softly as well.

Heyy now don't get angry for the ones that did, I know you guys really want me to get to the heartbreaking scene that you want so much. But I have my reason for not writing it in this chapter. 1) I wanted to express the way Sakura is beginning to realize her feeling toward Naruto and 2) I sort of have multiple scenes and cant decided on which one to pick yet, but I will sometime this week

Please keep Reading & Reviewing because its guys' fuel that makes my fire stronger! Haha. Till next time! And I promise to that the next chapter will be longer since it's what you guys have been waiting for! BELIEVE IT!

TheDragon22


	3. Chapter 3: Heartbreak

Role Change:

Protector to Destroyer

Chapter 3

-Heartbreak-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that has to do with it. If I did Sasuke would stay in the village.

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu**"

"**Tailed Beast Speak**"

** Place or Time **

NaruxSaku

A/N: Well! Here you guys go! I was able to think up the chapter with the help of my brother! And as promised, it's longer than the last two chapters. I'm not going to delay you any longer so R&R. Thanks for the Favorites and reads on the story!

** Five days later **

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, shielding his cerulean eyes from the bright lights of the white room he was in. All he could make out of the room were the white wall all around him. He tried glancing around the room for something other than, but failed due to his momentary blurry vision.

'_Am I dead?'_ thought Naruto

"**No Kit you're not dead, do you think I would be here if you were**" responded Kyuubi.

"_Mmm…true, but then again you could follow me because you like m_e" joked Naruto.

"**Heh, yea right Kit, I don't like you that much**" joked back the Kyuubi.

After going into the one tailed beast state during the fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End, Naruto found out he had the ability to talk to the Kyuubi without being asleep or unconscious.

"_So where am I?"_

"**Most likely the** **hospital Kit, but I do know that you were out for five days**"

"_Huh! Five days! I was out for five days!"_

"**Calm down Kit, if you were any other ninja in the village, you would have been out for about three to four weeks, if not dead, due to that huge hole you had in your chest."**

After hearing about the hole, Naruto scanned his chest with both of his bandaged hands, and to his surprise found it to be fine, except for bandages and some minor shocks of pain.

"_Mmm, thanks Kyuubi" _

After ending his mental transmission with the Kyuubi, Naruto's senses slowly returned to him, and realized that he indeed was in the hospital noticing the continuous beeping of the heart monitor to the right of his bed, a nightstand to his left and a window over the nightstand. He once more looked around the white room and thought crestfallenly _'Do these walls really have to be white? I mean they make you believe that you're actually dead.' _

Finally looking at the corner of the room, he found hundreds of get well cards from Kakashi, Tsunade, Iruka and many other of his friends, or as he thought to himself his extended family. Soon, deciding that his sense had come back, Naruto started to get out of bed and put his feet on the floor when he went completely white at the touch of the cold floor. Shrugging the cold feeling, he started to stand and forgot that there was one more thing he needed to worry about before he could walk, and that was his balance. Feeling dizzy, Naruto fell, along with the mass amount to equipment close to the heart monitor due to the IV drip and cords attached to his body. _'Damn it, why am I always falling these days!'_ thought Naruto, trying to put everything in place as quiet as possible not be found out.

Once he was standing, his muscles were very sore but shrugged it off, and started towards the window. Looking outside, he found the village to be rather quiet. The skies were heavily clouded, placing a dark shadow over the village and the streets were empty.

"**Weird Kit huh…**"

'Yea…it's so quiet today…" thought Naruto taking in the scene outside. 'Wonder where Sakura-chan is…"

Snapping out from his trance, Naruto started to look around the room for his clothes and found them to be sitting on the nightstand near the window. After pulling his white hospital apron off, Naruto thought _'Why does everything have to be white in here!' _and started to put on his boxers, orange pants and pulled his black shirt over his head, fitting his toned and bandaged chest. He soon realized that something was missing, his orange jumpsuit jacket.

"**It's gone Kit, way too shredded plus the huge hole**" said Kyuubi

'That was my favorite one too…' thought a pouty Naruto

'**Kit…they all look the same**'

'You wouldn't understand fur ball…'

'**Uh huh…suuure I wouldn't…**' Kyuubi said sarcastically

Once again ending the mental transmission, Naruto really wanted to find his ninja sandals because of the cold floor of the room which he found while crouching under the bed. Then finally reached for his headband that was now on the bed and placed on his forehead, _'Mmm…what now?' _he thought _'Oh I know! I'll give a visit to Sasuke!'_

As he made his way to the door at the far right of the room and grabbed the knob, it hit him that he probably shouldn't be walking around like he was, all wrapped in bandages and if he were to be found out by medical staff, he would be put back in bed. _'Man I hate hospitals…and I need to get these bandages off'_ thought Naruto removing his face bandages. So with the minor stealth that he had learned from being a ninja, he stuck his head out of his room, and observing the empty hallways, he snuck out of his room, closing his door slowly just in case someone passed they wouldn't grow suspicious of the open door.

As he cautiously walked down the white hallways of the hospital it hit him again that he didn't know Sasuke's room number.

"**Wow Kit, you sneak out of your room, and you don't even know where you're sneaking to…real smart hahaha"** laughed Kyuubi.

'_Shut it fur ball!'_ replied Naruto _'I hate you sometimes you know that,"_ said Naruto growing slightly agitated at the Kyuubi.

"**I love you too Kit"** finished the Kyuubi before returning back into the deep part of Naruto's mind.

Just because Naruto and Kyuubi were friends now, didn't mean that Kyuubi wouldn't stop teasing him and play with him, he enjoyed seeing Naruto agitated. After the little talk between him and Kyuubi, Naruto heard two nurses walking down the hallway, heading right towards him. _'Damn' _thought Naruto _'If they find me, they'll surely put me back in bed.'___Looking around for a place to hide, he found that there wasn't anywhere to hide. _'Damn what now!'_ he yelled mentally.

"**Jump Kit"** said Kyuubi casually

'_Say what now…'_ wondered Naruto

"**Jump!"** yelled Kyuubi.

'_Oh, I see where you're getting at'_ thought Naruto looking up and realizing that the ceiling had two set of horizontal pillars that could hold him. He then jumped and held on to the two pillars right when the two nurses turned the corner of the hallway. From the ceiling, Naruto could hear the nurses discussing Sasuke's health and managed to hear that he was in room 222.

"**Heh, just what would you do without me."** boasted the Kyuubi

'_Tch, Thanks' _admitted Naruto thinking that Kyuubi has really come through for him a lot during his life that really did deserve it.

Carefully listening for anyone around the hallways, he heard silence, meaning no one was around. Poking his head down to look around the hallways and confirming that no one was around, he jumped down not making any noise. Quickly walking down hallways, eager to find his raven haired friend Naruto counted the room numbers down mentally as he saw them, _'212, 214, 216, 218, 220 aaand ah hah! 222!' _Slowly approaching that room, he heard two sets of voices inside the room. He recognized to first as Sasuke, and the second one was a feminine voce that was awfully familiar, _'Sakura-chan'_ realized Naruto, now he could see them both at the same time. Just as he was about to reach for the knob when he heard the two talking, since Naruto knew that Sakura most likely wanted to talk Sasuke after he came back, and if the talk really was important which it probably was, Sakura would hit him. So taking in these details in mind, he decided to tune in to what they were talking about inside.

"Na-Sasuke-kun, there's something I've been meaning to tell you before you left the village five days ago," said Sakura.

Naruto was becoming interested and curious outside the room and concentrated more into listening.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" asked Sasuke softly.

'_Say what! Since when did Sasuke add the chan into her name?'_ Naruto asked himself mentally with a confused face.

"Na-Sasuke-kun, I love you, I've fallen for you. It has taken me some time to realize it but it is clear to me now, and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" asked Sakura.

'_No…no, no, no! This is not how it's supposed to be going! Sakura-chan is supposed to fall in love with me! And how she asked him, she asked it with more feeling, not that fan girl way she always did before and she used the three words!' _thought Naruto in disbelief of what he just hear Sakura say _'I have to get in there before it's too late! I have to tell her that I love her!' _yelled Naruto in his head. But it was too late. Naruto opened the door only to hear Sasuke's reply.

"I love you too Sakura-chan" said Sasuke softly.

"I'm glad Na-Sasuke-kun" said Sakura.

After ending their conversation, both teen turned to the now opened door. Sakura smiled brightly while Sasuke gave a small, but genuine smile at the realization that it was their golden-haired teammate walking into the room.

A single tear rolled down Naruto's face, feeling his heart ache and shatter at the words he had just heard. Not only was he betrayed by Sakura, but he was now betrayed by his brother too, the person he went through hell to get back. When the facts of the situation reached Naruto's head, the sorrow and sadness inside him transformed into growing rage and anger.

Once Sakura saw Naruto standing inside the room, she let go of Sasuke's hand and stood up, "Naruto I'm so glad you're ok! I was just going to go to your room to tell you tha-" tried to say Sakura but before she could finish, she was pinned against the hospital wall by Sasuke's bed by Naruto's hand holding her throat. Naruto moved so fast that it took the two teens some time to realize that it was Naruto who put Sakura against the wall. He held Sakura firmly against the wall, and started to raise her up by her throat against the wall, slowly chocking her in a firm grip. Sasuke was shocked at what he was watching that he couldn't move; all he could do now was watch in horror at what his golden-haired brother was doing.

"So that's how it is, all you wanted to do is use me to get what you want huh, you bitch! I shed my blood and sweat and even put my life on the line countless times …FOR YOU! I WENT THROUGH HELL JUST FOR YOU TO FIND OUT THAT YOU ONLY USED ME!" roared a Kyuubified Naruto, "You held my heart in your hands, whenever you needed something, you would come for me and ask me and I would obey like a damn dog! You asked me to bring back your precious Uchiha back to you! And what did I do! I did it without a second thought, without hesitation! And now that you have him, you decided to rip my heart!" yelled the Kyuubified Naruto, "And now that you have! There's no way in hell it'll happen again!"

Sakura looked down into his eyes, only to find they were no longer the electric, innocent, cerulean eyes she always knew, but slit, blood red eyes that held rage and hate. She could feel that his nails were becoming sharper and sharper every second and were digging into her skin. His hair became wilder and his whisker marks had become darker and thicker. She had never seen him like this. This wasn't the Naruto she knew. "This isn't what it looks like," Sakura managed to say, struggling for air trying to squirm in his grip.

"BULLSHIT!" roared Naruto once again staring right through her emerald eyes, tightening his grip on her throat, while Kyuubi was inside his cage thrashing around and roaring for Naruto to rip her throat out.

Sakura's vision was no slowly becoming darker and darker from the lack of oxygen and the tight grip on her throat.

'_Na...ru...to'_ thought Sakura

** Hokage Tower **

The blond Hokage was doing her paperwork, when she stopped suddenly and registered a huge, but yet familiar chakra signal, and judging from the direction it came from, it came from the hospital. _'Naruto,'_ she thought worriedly. Shizune noticed the sudden stop in her mistress' movements and soon felt the very same chakra signal, "Lady Tsunade go! I'll watch the office" said Shizune, "Right" responded Tsunade as she jumped out the window and headed towards the chakra signal as fast as possible, _'Please don't do anything rash Naruto…'_ thought Tsunade with a look of worry on her face.

** Some Rooftop in Konoha **

Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt an all too familiar chakra presence coming from the hospital. He soon got up and disappeared in a black shadow heading towards the hospital, _'What could've caused the Kyuubi chakra to be released? And at this type of time…' _thought Kakashi worried about all three of his students.

** Konoha Hospital **

Snapping from his shock, Sasuke recovered, jumped out of his bed and yelled "Naruto what the hell are you-"

"Shut up you damn traitor!" roared Naruto back, "I brought you back from going to Orochimaru, went through hell to reach you and bring you back! But now that your back you go behind my back and take away the one person who I truly loved. You the one I considered my brother my whole life thinking you understood me! But from the looks of it, you're another person using me to get whatever they want just like this bitch here!" roared Naruto once again.

Naruto's words hit Sasuke right in the heart, but he needed to do something about Naruto's grip on Sakura to stop him from hurting her further. So he jumped towards Naruto in an attempt to break the hold, but Naruto saw it coming and just kicked him in the stomach in mid flight with Kyuubi enhanced strength. Sasuke was sent flying back across the room and into the wall creating a crater and cracks on it from the force of the impact, knocking him unconscious.

Naruto then decided to finish both of them off until he felt two all too familiar chakra signatures heading towards the hospital, fast! Then looking at Sasuke and then into Sakura's eyes he said "You know something, you and Sasuke were the only people who kept me here in this stupid village, but after what you two have done, you've made me realize that this village only want me here just as a tool for use and benefit" said Kyuubi Naruto "So I swear that when I come back, I'm going to completely obliterate everything in this stupid village!"

"Naruto!" shouted Tsunade in the door way.

Looking around the room, Naruto spotted the window. Knowing Naruto wasn't paying attention to her, Tsunade followed her son's line of sight to meet the window, realizing what her son was thinking, and she looked back at him.

"Don't you dare!" Tsunade warned him.

Naruto just looked back at her with a devilish and corrupted smile. Soon releasing Sakura from his death grip and letting her drop, Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's hospital bed and used its extra push to trampoline and then dive out of the window, seconds after Naruto's leap; Tsunade gave chase to stop her son, leaving Sakura and Sasuke in the hospital. After Naruto's release, Sakura kept inhaling large gasps of air that she desperately needed, the realizing the situation and the events that happened minutes ago, curling up into a ball against the wall, and started to cry.

'_This isn't how I wanted it to happen…' _thought Sakura through her clouded mind of sadness and confusion, _'Naruto…'_

Done.

Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Worked hard to think of what to write about so R&R, thanks guys for all the support!


	4. Story Issues and Explanations

Role Change:

Protector to Destroyer

Story Issues and Explanations

Ok, so far in my story reviews, I've received multiple complaints and remarks claiming that I copied the story "Becoming a Demon" by Demon Naruto 117 and made it my own.

Let me tell you right now that I would never do that, I swear on my life. I'm not type of person. I would hate it myself if someone just copied my story that I worked hard to write, giving up my time just to write my story to please my readers. So here are my explanations and point of views on the matter:

No matter how much the stories look alike; I didn't copy and edit it. That's stupid and disrespectful. Taking notice that both stories are about the same topic (Naruto Leaving), and that we both used the same method, doesn't mean I copied it! Everything in my story is off the top of my mind with a few minor tips and helpful advice from my older brother and good friend of mine here on Fanfiction.

This point goes to Demon Naruto 117. As I already said to him in my personal message to him, I'm terribly sorry if I made my story look very much alike his story. I know very well how it feels to have someone steal your work, I I've always hated that it happened to me.

But I did gain something good from these reviews regarding the issue, and that is that it gave me a heads up that someone else has done this type of story, meaning that I have to change the plot in my story slightly. Although I'm planning to keep my current plot, I will try my hardest to deviate from the current path I'm heading. But do bear in mind that since the stories are on the same topic, they are bound to have many similarities. One of my favorite Naruto pairings is NaruTayu, and to those people out there that read this pairing, we all know how it always starts:

Naruto goes into the forest.

Naruto finds Tayuya helpless under a tree

Naruto feels bad for her, and

Naruto sneaks her into the village.

My point is that stories with similar topics are bound to have similarities all over the place, depending on the writer's viewpoint in the story.

So I hope I knocked some sense into the issue and that you will stick around to read the rest of the story and thanks to those who took the time to read this.


	5. Chapter 4: Find Him

Role Change:

Protector to Destroyer

Chapter 4

-Find Him-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that has to do with it.

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

"**Jutsu**"

"**Tailed Beast Speak**"

A/N: Yo sup guys. Update here. And to anyone that reads this, I would love to see you tell me that 'OOOH THIS IS JUST LIKE BECOMING A DEMON,' for those of you who will, shut up and go suck it and don't review cause I'll just delete your review if you do! But for those that still support me (shout out to Selkadoom13 and ORCA who stuck up for me in the reviews. Thank you for understanding my viewpoint!), great for you because I'll keep going ! But I have been thinking about some things. Since I really get tired of flames sometimes, I created a poll on what couples should be the main couple in this story. Guys check tha poll out. And remember, different couples change the story and how it develops, but I will still keep the Dark Naruto idea throughout. So I will be keeping the poll up for at least a week to see what couple will win. Anyways check out that poll, thanks to my supporter's big time!

** Outside Konoha Hospital **

"NARUTOOO!" shouted a voice from a room in the Konoha Hospital.

Suddenly, Million shards of glass spread through the air nearly in slow motion as Naruto, jumped out of the second story window of the Hospital, slowly gliding through the air and landing at the front entrance of the place leaving several cracks on the floor.

Regaining his posture and standing up, Naruto looked up at the window that he had just jumped from to see Tsunade at windowsill scowling at her him, revealing his intense feral features at her. Blood red eyes. Wild hair. Thick black whiskers. And fangs at the corner of his growing devilish grin.

'_His letting too much of Kyuubi's influence take over him…' _thought a severely worried Tsunade taking in the image of her 'son,' one she has grown to love and care turn into the merciless monster he vowed he would never become. "Get back up here you little brat!" yelled Tsunade.

Naruto's grin just simply grew wider and fiercer and saluted Tsunade with two fingers, "See ya Baa-chan," he said calmly, and with that, Naruto was gone in a flash of red, leaving a straight line of debris on the roads caused by the Kyuubi's chakra pressure on the floor and Naruto's sheer speed.

"Naruto get back here!" yelled Tsunade jumping off the window frame, following the trail of debris left by Naruto with her chakra enhanced speed_, 'Damn…what happened back there that got him this worked up…'_ pondered Tsunade running through the endless street corners, the trail seemed to never end. _'At least he was stupid enough to leave a trail behind to-'_ she didn't get to finish that thought when she got to one of the villages intersections.

A tick mark grew on her head, mentally cursing whoever invented shadow clones and why did Naruto out of all people in the damn world grow to make it his signature jutsu, seeing the trail debris go in every direction on the intersection, _'Little bastard!'_

** Naruto **

"Heh. She stopped. Looks like Baa-chan fell for our little diversion" boasted Naruto. He knew that Tsunade would go after him, and knew very damn well that she could catch him in a chase any day, even with the Kyuubi's chakra enhancement. He learned that the hard way, after Shizune told him to take her sake from the Hokage desk, and then ending up getting caught twenty seconds later before he could even make it out of the Hokage tower.

So he made up a diversion, a simple one too. Since he knew that genjustu would work because:

One. He sucked at it completely.

And

Two. He was pretty sure Tsunade would easily recognize it.

Konoha's most unpredictable ninja simply poured as much chakra into his feet as possible increasing his speed and just ran around the whole village, gaining more distance from Tsunade and causing almost every street in Konoha to be covered in the trail in debris.

Once he reached the intersection, it was already torn up from running around. So Naruto just decided to jump into the rooftops. Knowing that Tsunade would think he used Shadow Clones and making her send people after the trail. If only they knew that they weren't chasing anyone.

'_Great plan eh Kyuubi'_ mentally thought Naruto.

"**Don't get all high and mighty yet Kit. You still need to figure a way out of the village," **responded Kyuubi, **"What's your plan on getting out?"**

'_Mmm…Oh! I know'_ thought Naruto, his demonic grin growing.

"**Kit…don't you think that's a little reckless,"** said Kyuubi in more of a statement.

'_How'd you know what I was gonna do?'_ asked Naruto.

"**I'm inside you head smart one."**

'_Ohh yeaaa'_

Kyuubi face palmed witnessing the blonde's stupidity.

'Will you lend me your power for this?' asked Naruto.

"**Heh. Anytime Kit." **

'_Thanks' _said Naruto, cutting off the mental communication to think of a strategy to get past the Main Gate.

'Tch. He could have just climbed over the village wall or sneak out through the night…but nooo. He always wants to make thing flashy.' Thought Kyuubi to himself, 'then again…it's more exciting this way,' he finished slightly laughing at how he had caught his containers style of fighting.

** Tsunade **

Calming down with a breath, she sent out a chakra signal quickly causing the same ANBU squad from before to appear but this time in a four-man squad, "Did you request our assistance Tsunade-sama?" spoke out the leader of the group.

"Yes, one of our ninja is threatening to go rogue and leave the village at his very moment, but we must stop him at all costs!" ordered Tsunade.

"Understood! Everyone disperse, follow these trails of debris until you find the ninja responsible for the trail," ordered the ANBU captain.

"Right!" they all said in chorus and left in a blur to the rooftops following each trail.

"Dragon" said Tsunade in a firm tone to the ANBU captain.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"You will accompany me to the main gate to stop this ninja from leaving the village" ordered Tsunade.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but what makes you think that this ninja will use the main gate as an escape route? Isn't that foolish?" asked the doubtful ANBU.

"Trust me. I know he will. Now come we must hurry, we don't have much time," said Tsunade as both left the intersection towards the main gates of the village. _'At least I know he will…but_ _I have to stop him no matter what…or else…'_ thought Tsunade shunshining through the rooftops. Being the Hokage, she knew exactly what would happen to Naruto if her were to even make a step past the border of the Fire Country. He would be recorded as a missing nin and mostly like put in the bingo book.

On their way towards the main gates, Tsunade recognized a familiar chakra signature below, _'Mmm, might as well get as much help as possible,'_ she thought coming to a stop on a rooftop and looking down at the streets.

Cupping her mouth with her hands, the Blonde Hokage yelled "Hey, Lee!" earning an immediate reaction from the green bodysuit wearing jounin, "Why hello there Tsunade-sama! Do you need assistance on this youthful day?" asked Lee, making both Tsunade and Dragon sweatdrop.

"Follow us to the gate. I'll fill you in on the way," said Tsunade.

"Right!" responded Lee.

All three ninja then started towards the village main gates, filling in Lee on the situation at hand, who seemed very excited in stopping the traitor from leaving the village. Constantly mentioning how 'this ninja is very unyouthful' along with several other 'youthful' terms. He was excited because now he was nearly at full recovery from the surgery, unlike the Sasuke retrieval mission.

They soon made it to the village gates, releasing a breath of relief they didn't even know they were holding seeing that there weren't any signs of the debris trails from before.

"At least he has not reached the gates yet," said Lee in relief

"So who is this ninja? We must know who this guy is in order to plan out a strategy against him" asked the ANBU leader, earning him and Lee a rare expression from their Hokage they have never seen. Depression and sadness

Everything went silent as Tsunade gave off an uncomfortable air around the place, making the ANBU captain doubt if it was wise to ask the question. Lee was thinking along the same lines, worried and curious on what she would say.

"It's…Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki…" said the blonde Hokage hiding her eyes in the shadows of her hair. Both ninjas went wide eyed at the mention of that name, they were in pure disbelief.

"Huh? I must've heard you wrong. That must be a mistake!" said Lee, knowing full well what Tsunade had said, but just didn't want to believe it. Out of all the people in the village, Naruto was Lee's last guess in the list; hell, he even thought that Naruto didn't qualify that list.

"But wasn't he in the hospital? Specifically in emergency care?" asked the ANBU captain. He couldn't believe it himself, knowing who Naruto was and what type of ninja he was along with his achievements, there was no way Naruto would do that.

"He was, and from the looks of it…his at full power," said Tsunade, "Apparently, something set him off. But I don't know what…he just snapped and attacked his teammates in the hospital." She was on the verge of tears, but kept her posture. Replaying the images at the hospital in her mind Tsunade wondered, _'I'll need to talk to both of them about this…but we can't let Naruto go like this...'_

"But Hokage-sama, you do know what it means if he attacked fellow Leaf ninja…either execution on sight or trial…and seeing as it is now, it's clear that his guilty," Dragon stated. _'But for the Hokage to look this worried about one ninja…he must really be important to her'_ Dragon thought observing his blonde Hokage's concerned features.

"I'm fully aware," answered Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama! There must be something we must do to help him! This Naruto we are talking about here! You must have misunderstood what you-"

"LEE! I was right there when Naruto attacked them. So if he shows up. Be ready to fight! Or you'll be facing the consequences!" ordered Tsunade, making Lee flinch, "Lee, understand that Naruto right now is a wrong state of mind. We all must console him. And if that fails…There is no other choice than to fight him. We can't let him go down the road that Sasuke almost went," Lee's head hung low after those words. _'Tch. easier said than done…'_ thought Tsunade.

Meanwhile, Lee was thinking over the event that have occurred in the last few moments, _'Naruto my friend, what has happened to you…'_ thought Lee, bringing back the images of the Sasuke retrieval mission. Naruto was stuck with Kimmimaru until Lee appeared and let Naruto continue the chase after Sasuke, _'I thought that you out of all people would never do this…' _

Tsunade patted Lee on the shoulder, "so Lee. Are you in or are you out?" asked the blonde Hokage.

Finding his resolve, Lee stood straight with burning eyes and responded, "Count me in! I will not let Naruto get out of the village! Not only is he my friend that I most dearly care about! But also my rival, he has been a step ahead of me every time I see him fight! If I let him leave I will never get the chance to beat him!"

Both Tsunade and Dragon saw the young ninja's determination. They saw it in his eyes, literally!

"So it's been decided then," stated Dragon, "Now all we need to do is come up with an effective plan to restrain Na-" Dragon stopped, Tsunade and Lee joining him in the sudden pause.

All three heard clapping coming from above them. Raising their heads towards the sound, they identified an awfully familiar shadowy figure standing atop the village gates. A shadow caused by the clouds dark shades.

"Clap…Clap…Clap…low whistle. Nice speech there Bushy Brows. Heh. You too Baa-chan," said the figure, jumping down from the gates, landing inside of the village walls.

"Naruto!" yelled Lee.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

And Dragon never moved from his spot.

"I suggest you guys move," said Naruto, but he knew very well that that wouldn't happen. So why not give it a try a least.

"And why would we do that Naruto?" asked Tsunade, playing allow with the young blond.

"Because if you don't. I'll make my way through," responded Naruto very calm, like there wasn't a worry in the world.

"I would love to see you try brat!" sated Tsunade, issuing the challenge, _'Three on one…we must move quick before he gets too powerful.'_

"Hm. Hahaha! This is going to be fun! Get ready! CAUSE HERE I COME!" yelled out Naruto.

Well, tell me what you guys thought R&R. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5: FarewellKonoha

Role Change:

Protector to Destroyer

Chapter 5

- Farewell…Konoha -

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that has to do with it.

"speaking"

_'__thinking__'_

"**Jutsu**"

"**Tailed Beast Speak**"

**** Place or Time ****

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry about the wait, my computer at home has the stupid error message so I couldn't update but im updating from school so here you guys go! Long Chapter Yay! Ok so far in the poll results, NaruxSaku is on the lead; I will be closing the poll at the end of the week so vote quickly. I also want to thank the various supporters that I have (Goddess of Night Eternal Faith, ORCA, Selkadoom13 and other) who have helped me keep on writing my story and see that it's not a DAMN copy of you know what! So enjoy and give me your feedback. And. No. Flames!

**** Konoha Gates/Walkway ****

"I would love to see you try brat!" sated Tsunade, issuing the challenge.

"Hm. Hahaha! This is going to be fun! Get ready! CAUSE HERE I COME!" yelled out Naruto.

He suddenly disappeared from sight in a red flash.

Tsunade, Lee and Dragon all got into their stances. Tsunade got into her brawler stance, Lee with one hand behind his back, the other facing forward and finally Dragon bending his knees slightly with one hand on the ANBU sword on his back.

"Triangle Formation!" ordered Tsunade, quickly getting a response from the other two ninja forming the desired formation, all facing different directions.

"Hokage-sama, do you mind explaining how Naruto is that fast?" asked Dragon constantly scanning around the area around him, amazed at how a mere Genin could be this fast. It was utterly unheard of.

"That's easy…" said a low growl coming from no specific direction, causing all three ninja to snap their heads in all directions, trying to find the source of the voice.

'_Damn it! Why can't I track his chakra…wait what was that!'_ thought Tsunade, seeing a flash of red in the woods around the gates from the corner of her eye, and then seeing one right behind her.

From the flash of red right in the middle of the group came out a crouching Naruto with several kunai in both hands, "I got this fast from the power of the monster YOUR BELOVED HOKAGE SEALED IN ME!" roared Naruto.

'_Shit!'_ thought Tsunade turning her head over her shoulder.

'_When the hell!'_ thought Dragon turning his head over his shoulder.

'_Impossible!'_ thought Lee turning his head over his shoulder.

(Think of the image of the Zabuza mission, where he appeared in the middle of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura almost killing Tanzuna)

But before Naruto could release the kunais in hand, a spark went through his head indicating someone was near the fight.

"**Kit dodge!"** warned Kyuubi

To everyone's surprise, Naruto again disappeared in a flash of red away from the group, reappearing several feet away from Tsunade, resulting in four kunais hitting the spot in which Naruto was previously standing.

"Tch. You all just had to get me involved in this didn't you" said a calm voice from the trees around the gates, who started to walk towards the group. A man with a rag on his head with a jounin jacket and a stick in his mouth appeared from the trees.

"Genma-san!" yelled out Lee

"Yo" said Genma raising one of his hands.

"This meeting is good and all but we have a problem," said Dragon bobbing his head toward Naruto.

"I see. But out of all the people in this village, I never thought you would be one to try and go rogue Naruto," said Genma

Naruto stayed quiet, staring right at his so called grandmother, "Tell me something Baa-chan," said Naruto in his normal voice, "why are you trying to stop me? I though you wanted the best for me?" he asked.

"Because Naruto, I care about you and so does ev-"

"BULLSHIT!" roared Naruto, "I know your just trying to stop me because you think I'm valuable to this village! You are using me like those bastards back in the hospital, like every other piece of garbage that lives in this village! Always trying to take advantage of me. To make use of my power, and the power inside of me!"

"Naruto…no…" said Tsunade dropping her stance and started to walk over to the enraged Naruto with her head hung low, "Naruto, do you remember the day before I came to the Leaf village? The day that you convinced me to come back," said Tsunade as she kept walking slowly towards him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, but still remembering the day in his mind; Going through the many event of that day, especially his duel with Tsunade.

"Do you remember what I told you that day?" asked Tsunade, now closer to Naruto as she kept on walking towards him.

Naruto chuckled, "Yea I remember, but what does that have to do with this?"

Tsunade stopped, and suddenly shunshining right in front of Naruto, making him flinch. Just as he was about to get away from her, Tsunade got ahold of him. She had a strong and firm hold on him; then tightening her grip on him, holding him as close as possible. Naruto tried to struggle his way free but her hold wouldn't break, showing no sign of breaking either.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Naruto said still trying to struggle her hold.

"Now's our chance" said Dragon out loud preparing to engage his target.

'_Shit! I let my guard down,'_ thought Naruto mentally slapping himself.

Hearing Dragon, Tsunade lifted one of her hands in the air signaling for the other ninjas to stop but still holding her tight grip on Naruto, "Don't" she said, then forming her previous hold and turning it into a hug on the young blond.

"Naruto, you say that you remember what I said" said Tsunade looking down to the blond in front of her seeing him nod.

"I still mean it Naruto. Leaving the village will only destroy your dream of becoming Hokage Naruto. There's no one else in the world that I would give the job to other than you. Not only that but you'll sadden the people that you care about," said Tsunade softly.

"Oh yea! Sadden who! There's no one to sadden when no one cares about me! During my life I've only been beaten, frowned upon, used and almost killed in this stupid village!" yelled Naruto

"I care about you!" yelled Tsunade back at the verge of tears, "you're like a son to me as well as a brother! You think I wouldn't do anything to try and save you, comfort you, PROTECT YOU!"

Naruto's eyes widened like the moon hearing this, staring at her long and hard.

"**She's telling the truth Kit"** said Kyuubi.

Drip…Drip…DripDripDripDrip. Rain drops started to drop from the skies, slowly increasing as time went on, soaking all them, Tsunade still hugging her 'son.'

"The skies are crying," said Genma

"Yes. They certainly are" Dragon said

"What should we do?" asked Lee

"Wait and see how it turns out," said Genma

The skies were not the only crying, but sobs and cries could be heard from where two blonds were hugging tightly. Naruto then started to lean into her more, "Baa-chan, why? Why do they all use me?" asked Naruto through his tears, "all I've ever wanted is belong. To make friends and be treated right, like a normal person" he kept crying, holding her tighter for comfort, gripping her shirt like a child not wanting to let go of the only person that understood him right now.

Tsunade relaxed her firm grip on him and turned it into a hug that a mother would give her child for comfort, to let him know that she was there for him. She could feel Naruto changing back. His hair grew smaller, his whiskers reverting to their normal state, his eyes returning to their cerulean baby blue and most importantly, his sorrow pour right out of him from his words. She stroked his back and hair in a motherly manner. She was trying to think of something to say to her son, but he spoke first.

"She used me…I did everything for her. I never said no to her. All I wanted from her was her love," said Naruto continuously crying in her embrace, he then looked up at his 'mother,' "was it all for nothing? Was it not enough to prove that I care for her…that I care about her…that I love her?"

Tsunade saddened her features at the young blond in front of her, telling him that she didn't have an answer to his questions. Naruto then buried himself back into her embrace.

Tsunade knew exactly who Naruto was talking about, _'Sakura…'_ she thought, _'just what did you do…'_

"She used me…she used me just like Kakashi did, like Orochimaru did, like Sasuke, like the council, like every other PIECE OF GARBAGE IN THIS VILLAGE!" yelled Naruto

"No Naruto, you shouldn't think like that," said Tsunade trying to comfort him further, "these people are part of the village, and I'm sure things will change as they go on."

"Have they changed in the thirteen years I've lived here? HUH?"

"Naruto…I-"

"I'm just a weapon to everyone. A demon ready to be used, whenever and wherever. No one care about me. No one cares about me. No one cares if I got hurt or died. Hell I even know everyone will celebrate the day I die and make it a holiday!" he roared, regaining his feral features back. "But today, I won't have to worry about anyone anymore. No more heart break, no more looks, and no more MISTREATMENT!"

Tsunade could feel him transforming again, she could feel his anger around him come back…and she could also feel something being injected into her arm. Turning to where left arm, she could see Naruto injecting some kind clear substance into her arm. She then turned back to face her sons face only to see those deadly red slit eyes.

"I'm going to destroy every single scum in this village" Naruto growled in a low tone that only she could hear.

Tsunade could feel her body go rapidly numb, '_Damn…he used the paralysis herbs'_

With Tsunade's body slowly fading, breaking her hug, Naruto broke out of the grip and kicked her in the stomach and causing her to crash on the low walls of the walk path, "don't bother moving either, I drugged you with a paralysis herbs I got from a mission outside the village."

'_Thought so'_ thought Tsunade.

"Now to deal with you scum" said Naruto facing the trio who just watched what Naruto just did to the Hokage, "but before we start…" Naruto paused, reaching inside his black shirt to pull out the necklace that Tsunade had given him and pulled it off his head to hold it in his palm, never looking at it "I will show you that I am breaking my ties from this village completely," said Naruto gripping the necklace in his fist. The necklace that Tsunade had given to him to signify their relationship. As well as the suppressor of the Nine-Tails chakra. (I made the necklace suppress the Nine-Tail Chakra here cause I can.)

"Naruto NO!" yelled Tsunade.

His smile only grew wider and fiercer, "Too late" he growled.

Then a sound of broken glass filled the rainy environment

"Noo…" Tsunade whispered.

Suddenly, small flares of red appeared around Naruto. The necklace was like a leash that held the Kyuubi's power in check, but now that it had been broken, Kyuubi's chakra was now free. The immense chakra rapidly increased every second. A circle of red formed around Naruto's feet. Then, red chakra lashed out everywhere around Naruto.

"Hehehe…hahahahah, I'm going to destroy you all!" roared Naruto, the chakra was so powerful that it made the trio cover their faces from all the small debris from the ground and trees, Tsunade could only watch in horror and despair of what her son was becoming right in front of her. it was unbelievable, he used to be the most cheerful and innocent person she had ever met aside from Nawaki, but now. He was becoming severely corrupted.

"Damn, what up with this kid" said Genma.

"I've never seen him like this before," said Lee

"It doesn't matter we must stop him" said Dragon

The chakra around Naruto slowly settled and engulfed Naruto's body outline, _'Perfect now to finish the job' _thought Naruto thinking of ways to take out the scum in front of him.

"**Kit finish this fast, I'm feeling several signatures moving around"** said Kyuubi

'_Right'_ Naruto replied, then he made the cross sign with his hands, **"****S****hadow Clone Jutsu!" ****said Naruto making two exact replica of Naruto. All with the same bright chakra glowing around their bodies.**

**'_Two huh…looks like his planning on facing us head on,'_**** thought Genma. Dragon and Lee were along the same thought process**

"**What did I just say!" **said Kyuubi slightly annoyed at what his jailor was doing.

'_Relax fur ball._ I got this,' replied Naruto

"**Sure you will. Are you gonna have this when backup shows up!"** yelled Kyuubi

'_That'll make thing more interesting'_ said Naruto devilishly chuckling.

'_What's he doing just standing there?'_ thought Dragon

'**Damn it Kit, your body can't use too much of my chakra for too long and it's probably already near its limit. And not to mention the Hokage over there, you know that that herb won't last long with her medical skills. So finish this quickly!'** yelled Kyuubi.

'_Alright already'_ Naruto thought slightly bored at his warnings, _'I'll take care of them."_

"**Don't become like that arrogant bastard. His arrogance was his deception, don't let it be yours,"** said Kyuubi in a calm manner which always managed to get into Naruto's head, _'No way I'll be like that!'_ Kyuubi always found the right points to attack to get Naruto to understand his point of view.

While Naruto was distracted with Genma, Lee and Dragon, Tsunade who was still against the surrounding walls of the pathway, trying to use her chakra to burn up the paralysis herb that Naruto had injected in her, _'Damn it. With the amount he put in me, I don't know if I'll be able to burn it up quickly enough,' _thought Tsunade.

"Now…Let get started…Shall we" said all three Naruto's reaching into their weapons bag.

"Naruto, do not do this! You are not the type of person to do this kind of act," said Lee.

"Be quiet you impudent fool. Don't act. Like you. Know ME!" yelled the real Naruto launching several kunais from both of his hands towards Lee.

Lee took out a kunai of his own and easily perished away the thrown kunais. But when every the trio looked to towards Naruto's position, he was gone.

'_Damn it'_ thought Genma.

But they all had to quickly split from their triangle formation, jumping backwards in different directions as Naruto once again appeared in the middle of the triangle, "Nice try kid. But that only works once!" said Dragon as he landed on the ground sliding backwards and took out his ANBU sword. Dragon then shunshined and appeared right in front of Naruto with his sword in the air held with both hands, "Take this!" said Dragon swiping down onto Naruto, cutting diagonally Naruto's whole body.

Everyone's eyes widened when blood started to shower out of the huge cut made from Dragon sword, _'Oh no…'_ thought Dragon.

Lee and Tsunade couldn't believe what they were seeing at this moment. Lee could believe Naruto just got defeated that quickly. He knew Naruto almost like a brother. And the fact that he had received fatal blow sent shivers up his spine.

For Tsunade, she couldn't cope with this. The orders were to stop him not kill him! Naruto dying terrified her. First, Nawaki, then Dan, now Naruto right before her eyes. Again!

But something was really bothering Genma. He heard something he knew very well, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was sounded like it was cutting through the thick rain and trees, it sounded awfully like a, "Demon Wind Shuriken!" yelled Genma, seeing the large weapon appear out of the trees.

Everyone's heads perked up looking for the shuriken, but the person who found it was Dragon. It was coming straight at him and he didn't have the time to dodge out of the way. Just before the shuriken made contact with his midsection, he flipped his sword up-side-down, barely able to block the large spinning shuriken with a hand on the back non-sharp area of the sword for support, but evidently having a hard time with it.

The Demon wind shuriken was pushing him back but soon though, his eyes went from narrow to huge seeing the shurikens shadow move on its own. Heading towards his feet under the large shuriken, _'a_ **_Shadow Shuriken!_****_'_**** ringed all over Dragons head.**

**Quickly realizing the oncoming shuriken, Genma appeared in a blur kneeling right beside Dragon, stopping the large shuriken with his stick that was once in his mouth right before it made contact with Dragons legs. After blocking the shurikens for some time, both shuriken stopped spinning and fell to the floor with a loud metal 'clang' on the hard ground.**

**"Guess the Naruto there wasn't the real one," said Genma looking at the sliced body of Naruto. But to him it didn't make sense. How could a Kage Bunshin be struck and not disperse. They were supposed to after being dealt a solid hit on them, yet there was a Kage Bunshin right there before his eyes all bloodied from a direct hit.**

**"Seems so," said Dragon wondering the exact same thing.**

**Tsunade and Lee were both relieved to know that the Naruto on the ground really wasn't the real one.**

**Lee though who had watched the whole thing from afar saw something bright a couple feet in the air hovering over the ANBU and jounin, quickly descending towards them.**

** "Everyone! Watch out!" yelled Lee speeding towards them.**

** Hearing the warning Dragon and Genma looked up to see a bright purple tainted ball coming on them. Fast! **

**'_When did he get up there!'_**** they both thought.**

**"Raseng-" **

**But that Naruto wasn't able to deliver the finishing blow to Genma and Dragon.**

**"Leaf Spinning Wind!"**** yelled out Lee, making complete contact with his powerful spinning kick to Naruto's spine, sending him flying towards the ground rapidly.**

**"Was that the real one?" asked Dragon, but his question was answered when the Naruto that was kicked by Lee hit the ground without dispersing and heard nonstop chuckles all around the area.**

**While the trio was trying to figure out his position, Naruto was leaning beside a tree on one of its high branches covered by the darkness of the rain and clouds. He was watching all of them struggle to keep up with his mere Kyuubified clones as he had named them. Kyuubi's chakra had not only influenced Naruto's strength, but also his clones. The increase in power allowed him to make clones that were powerful and when struck, wouldn't disperse unless he ordered them to.**

"**Kit, let me take over for a bit"** said Kyuubi.

'_Huh, why?'_ asked Naruto

"**I'll use a jutsu to immobilize them, and plus, your taking too long!" **explained Kyuubi, **'but the jutsu I'm about to use I originally wanted teach you how to perform it, but were running out of time, so you'll have to settle for just watching"**

'_Alright. But I get to take em out'_ said Naruto with a small grin and anxious to see what jutsu Kyuubi would use.

"**Heh, feisty as always"**

After letting Kyuubi take over, Naruto's eyesight went black and in less than a couple of seconds, Naruto's eyesight came back and that he was transported into his mindscape where he always saw the Kyuubi in his cage, but what amazed him was the huge panel that was on opposite wall to the Kyuubi's cage that seemed to project itself.

"Whooaaa. So this is how he sees what I see," said Naruto with a growing curiosity of what other sort of stuff he could do.

Or at least Naruto thought the Kyuubi was 'he,' 'Ill make sure to ask Kyuubi later' thought Naruto.

Naruto's curiosity only led him to smile, "but what if Kyuubi was a she thought" wondered Naruto going through, several, perverted thought and image of a female Kyuubi, his smile only grew wider and wider with perverseness in them.

"**Just letting you know kit…I can hear you loud and clear"** thought Kyuubi back, making Naruto sweatdrop forgetting that he was talking out loud, **"nice to know that you're curious, but now is not the time to think of that, pay attention!"** ordered Kyuubi making Naruto quickly oblige.

"Right"

From the panel, feeling stupid for not noticing earlier that his body had changed after the Kyuubi took over. His hair grew longer and stopped at his lower back; his nails became full piercing claws; his canines were now full-fledge fangs that almost made it to his jaw lines; his body was now more muscular; and lastly his eyes, instead of having a normal white sclera (white part of the eye) with his slit pupils and blood red iris, he now had a black sclera with the same red blood iris but a slightly larger slit pupil.

'_I like it, but not the hair and claws, too long for meh'_ thought Naruto mildly grinning.

"**Now, watch and learn" **said Kyuubi.

Back outside Naruto's body, Kyuubi started to make several hands signs: Snake, Ox, Bird, Horse, Dog, Tiger, Rat, and finally a hand sign that Naruto saw through the panel that his never used before, **"Demon Style: Unyielding Chains!"** yelled Kyuubi slapping both hands down on the trees bark.

Genma, Dragon and Lee heard the call for the jutsu, but expected something to come at them but didn't hear anything coming at them. Once again looking around in the rain, they didn't see anything save for the flash of red they saw a couple of feet away.

"**Time to finish this"** said Kyuubi; his voice was of Naruto's but with a whole new level of deep to it, unnerving Tsunade. Glancing at Tsunade's figure, Kyuubi could see that she had use of her arms now and knew that Naruto had wasted too much time, _**'Hey finish this quickly ok!'**_ ordered Kyuubi reentering Naruto's mindscape.

'_No Problem!'_ replied Naruto returning to the control of his body.

Naruto now started to walk at a normal pace towards the trio, "Its over" he said coolly.

"The hell it is!" snapped Dragon at the fact that this kid was being so arrogant towards all three of them, sure he was strong but he couldn't possibly stand a chance against the fastest kid in the village, a jounin and specially an ANBU.

Naruto simply stopped walking, "The come and attack me, I won't move" Naruto deadpanned.

This really made Dragon snap, Naruto just insulted him and his power. Anger taking over him Dragon went to attack Naruto with all the killing intent he had, but upon taking the second step in his attempt to charge Naruto, he began to fall forward.

Genma saw this and went to reach for the ANBU with his left hand to stop him from falling any further, but he felt that something was tugging on his right arm as he moved his left, and the sound that he heard. It sounded almost like; _'Chains?'_ thought Genma and heard Dragon thump on the floor.

"What did you do?" asked Genma somewhat irritated that a mere Genin could do this.

Naruto shrugged and saw Dragon trying to stand up, seeing his opportunity; Naruto smiled devilishly and rushed Dragon with lightning speed. Stopping in front of Dragon to send a kick to Dragons gut, making him spit out some saliva from the sheer force of the kick. Naruto then uppercutted Dragon sending him airborne a couple of feet off the ground and then immediately jumped to deliver a devastating spinning round house kick to Dragons head, sending him rapidly and hitting a thick trunked tree and slumped down to the grassy floor unconscious.

Genma saw the opportunity to strike Naruto since his back was facing him but he also fell trying to charge Naruto and received a powerful back spinning kick to Genma's face knocking him and his senbon out.

"And then there was one" said Naruto turning around to face Lee.

"Naruto…What has happened to you? Why are you doing this?" asked Lee not believing what he was seeing.

"Because they deserve it," Naruto deadpanned and explained further, "But you Lee don't deserve it. Your one of the few people that sees who I truly am for who I am and not what I have inside me. Making you one of the few who I will spare in the future once I come back."

(In this story, I have Lee know that Naruto hold the Kyuubi inside him.)

"Naruto…I'm sorry but I don't know why you're leaving but if you attempt to attack this village…then I will defend it with all my might," said Lee in seriously.

"Mmm, that's too bad," said Naruto shrugging, "Because you now just became an enemy," growled Naruto. Following those words he sent a quick powerful punch to Lee's stomach making slump down as his vision darkened then sending a chop to Lee's neck knocking him unconscious.

Scanning the area for any other threats Naruto was satisfied with all the bodies around the gates, he then slow slowly started to walk towards the village gates, changing back to his normal apperances as he walked through the rain save for his eyes which remained red blood color.

"Naruto!" yelled a female voice from behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw that it was only his blonde haired 'mother' struggling to get up from the paralysis, her legs wobbling constantly and threatened to give out at any moment, "Don't go!...please" pleaded Tsunade through tears of seeing her 'son' about to leave the village, leave her!

"…" Naruto grinned and blurred in front of his mother, "It's for my own good, but don't worry…I'll come back…Kaa-san," whispered Naruto into her ear and giving a final hug the person he cared about the most in his life, and then blurred away from sight.

'_Naruto…" _she thought falling to her knees, crying on the floor now, her own river of tears mixed with the rain, _'Please be safe,'_ she pleaded.

**** Some Tree Just Outside Konoha ****

'_Humph, never thought I would be one to leave the village'_ thought Naruto standing on a tall tree looking over his shoulder to see Konoha. That village that hated him, despised him, and wanted him dead. _'they'll all pay soon enough' _thought Naruto returning his sight forward, _'Farewell…Konoha'_ was his thought as a lighting strike came down, _'And until we meet again.'_

Until next time guys. R & R

Thanks for reading!

The Dragon22.


End file.
